starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cham Syndulla/Leyendas
| nace = | muere = | especie = Twi'lek | genero = Masculino | altura = | pelo = | ojos = Naranja | era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion =*Luchadores por la Libertad Twi'lek *República Galáctica }} Cham Syndulla fue un twi'lek revolucionario del planeta Ryloth y el líder de los Luchadores por la Libertad Twi'lek durante las Guerras Clon. Antes de la guerra, Syndulla había guardado rencor por el senador de Ryloth, Orn Free Taa, creyendo que a Taa no le importaba el destino del pueblo twi'lek. Cuando comenzaron las Guerras Clónicas, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes invadió Ryloth. Sin querer obtener poder, pero ansiando lo mejor para su gente, Syndulla unió a los luchadores rebeldes por la libertad para combatir la opresión y se enfrentó al Ejército Droide Separatista en los llanos de Cazne. Incluso con la muerte de muchos Separatistas, Syndulla se vio forzado a retirarse, y sus luchadores montaron un campamento con los restos de varios vehículos de droides caídos. Las cualidades de liderazgo de Syndulla inspiraron a su amigo cantor, Gobi Glie, a componer una canción sobre él, aunque Syndulla se opuso a la exageración de sus rasgos en la balada. Cuando el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu llegó con las fuerzas de la República Galáctica a liberar Ryloth, Syndulla hizo las paces con el senador Taa y entró en una alianza con la República. Durante el inminente asalto a Lessu, la capital de Ryloth, para liberar a la ciudad del control Separatista, Syndulla comandó las fuerzas de sus luchadores por la libertad y la unidad de la República Escuadrón Rayo, y el mundo natal de Syndulla fue liberado de la Confederación. Biografía Tensiones con la República 140px|left|thumb|Cham Syndulla durante las Guerras Clónicas Cham Syndulla fue un twi'lek del planeta Ryloth. Años antes de las Guerras Clon, Syndulla tuvo rivalidades políticas con la República. No confiaba en el senador twi'lek de su planeta, Orn Free Taa, creyendo que le era indiferente el destino de su pueblo mientras se quedaba en "la cómoda Coruscant", la capital galáctica y sede del Senado Galáctico. Debido al favoritismo de Syndulla y su reputación entre el pueblo twi'lek, el mismo Taa creía que Syndulla trataba de obtener poder sobre Ryloth y que buscaba desmantelar la democracia que Taa representaba en el Senado. Además de su tensión con el senador Taa, Syndulla también se opuso al liderazgo del senador sobre su planeta.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 La Invasión de Ryloth Líder de la resistencia Después del comienzo de las Guerras Clónicas, Passel Argente, el Magistrado de la Alianza Corporativa y miembro del Consejo Separatista visitó Lessu, la ciudad capital de Ryloth,The Clone Wars: Covetous a mediados del 22 ABY.[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] Argente se reunió con Artruk, un agente de bienes raíces twi'lek que había contratado para ocultar tesoros de mundos conquistados. Mientras los dos charlaban, Syndulla y su amigo twi'lek Voyla espiaron a las dos personas, creyendo que simplemente observaban a otro extranjero que venía para robar patrimonio de su planeta. Sin embargo, Syndulla notó que Argente iba a guardar tesoros en Ryloth, y no a robar. Con la presencia adicional de droides de batalla Confederados, Syndulla sospechó que la guerra ahora iba hacia Ryloth. Sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas cuando el Presidente de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, planeaba robar los tesoros de Argente e invadió Ryloth con el Ejército Droide Separatista. Aunque no se interesaba por el poder''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' y no había entrenado como soldado,Dataclip - Ep 21: Liberty on Ryloth on CartoonNetwork.com. Revelado el 18 de octubre de 2009. Syndulla quería que su pueblo fuera liberado de la opresión Separatista y formó los Luchadores por la Libertad Twi'lek, un grupo de sus seguidores, para combatir a la Confederación. Así planeaba Syndulla liberar su mundo natal sin la ayuda de la República. Con Syndulla actuando como su general, los luchadores por la libertad fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a las fuerzas Confederadas. Ayudados por un destacamento de la República bajo el mando del General Jedi Ima-Gun-Di y el Soldado clon capitán Keeli, Syndulla y sus guerreros organizaron la defensa de un pueblo twi'lek que iba a ser invadido por la legión de droides separatistas desplegada en Ryloth. Mientras tanto, se había establecido un campamento de refugiados bajo un acantilado en el que vivían los familiares de los guerreros de Syndulla. Más tarde, Syndulla comandó un ataque contra droides de combate B1 y B2 así como Tanques de Asalto Blindados, ayudado por su amigo Gobi Glie. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la resistencia pronto comenzó a quedarse sin agua, comida y municiones. Di contactó con una flota de la República, que estaba combatiendo contra un bloqueo separatista sobre Ryloth, y pidió al Almirante Zao pedir ayuda al Consejo Jedi. Zao obedeció, pero poco después su flota fue destruida por los separatistas. Con su fuente de suministros cortada, los twi'leks y los clones perdieron el flanco derecho de su posición a manos de los droides, quedándose atrapados por el ejército droide con sus familias. Mientras Syndulla comenzaba a perder su confianza en los esfuerzos de la República, Di ideó un plan consistente en usar los LAAT que les quedaban (demasiado pocos para evacuar a los twi'leks) como bombas para impedir el paso de los droides, permitiendo así huir a los twi'leks. Di y Keeli, quienes estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas, cubrirían a los twi'leks en su huida. Poniendo su plan en marcha, Cham y Gobi prepararon a su gente para partir. Mientras Di y Keeli retenían a los droides, Syndulla guió a su gente lejos de los droides, y mientras Di y sus tropas estaban siendo aniquilados por los droides, naves de la República provinientes de Toydaria lograron atravesar el bloqueo separatista sobre Ryloth. Las naves de la República lanzaron a Syndulla y a los twi'leks munición y suministros, para alivio de Cham y sus guerreros. Después de estos hechos, una batalla tuvo lugar en las llanuras de Cazne. Las llanuras quedaron marcadas con cicatrices y cráteres, pero aunque muchos Separatistas fueron derrotados, las fuerzas droides siguieron abrumando a Syndulla y a sus luchadores. Sin la participación o ayuda de la República, la rebelión twi'lek se vio forzada a ocultarse, aunque continuaron su pelea y tendieron una emboscada a patrullas de droides. Cuando el amigo de Syndulla, el cantor Gobi Glie, escribió una canción sobre él, Syndulla se sentía incómodo al ser considerado como una leyenda, viéndose a sí mismo como un simple soldado. Glie le respondió que tener leyendas era importante y actuaba como fuerza que el pueblo twi'lek tuviera sobre los droides de batalla Confederados.The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla Alianza con la República La República montó una ofensiva para liberar Ryloth, y el Alto General Jedi Mace Windu aterrizó en Ryloth con fuerzas de soldados clones planeando recuperar Lessu, que estaba bajo el mando de Wat Tambor. Después de que Windu y su unidad sufrieran bajas en un enfrentamiento con la Confederación, el Maestro Jedi necesitaba la ayuda de Syndulla y sus luchadores para liberar Ryloth. Windu llegó a Cazne con los Soldados de la Fuerza de Reconocimiento Avanzado Stak y Razor, y cuando los luchadores por la libertad tendieron una emboscada a una patrulla de droides de combate, Syndulla se reveló antes Windu. Llevando a Windu y a los dos soldados al escondite de los luchadores por la libertad debajo de una nave de aterrizaje C-9979 derribada, Syndulla conversó con el Jedi y le informó de la derrota de la rebelión en Cazne. Entrando en la estancia principal de la base, Syndulla cogió a una pequeña niña twi'lek y se reunió con Glie, descubriendo que el cantor había quedado herido. El líder de los luchadores por la libertad le dijo a su amigo que se recuperara porque lo iba a necesitar. Aunque tenían pocas provisiones, y a pesar de sus recelos hacia la República, Syndulla le ofreció a Windu comida y bebida, afirmando que la hospitalidad era una tradición de los twi'leks. 250px|thumb|Syndulla incita a sus luchadores.|left Cuando Windu le pidió inicialmente a Syndulla que se aliara con la República, el twi'lek se negó a hacerlo porque no confiaba en Taa y los planes del senador de apostar al Gran Ejército de la República en Ryloth cuando hubieran derrotado a los Separatistas. No obstante, cuando el Comandante Clon CC-6454, apodado "Ponds", informó a Windu de que la Confederación había iniciado una serie de bombardeos y había atacado a varias aldeas twi'lek, Syndulla estuvo de acuerdo en negociar con Taa. En la subsiguiente holoconferencia, Syndulla y el senador se atacaron verbalmente hasta que Windu los frenó. El General Jedi Anakin Skywalker informó a Windu de que sus fuerzas se habían enfrentado a los bombarderos Confederados, y tanto Taa como Syndulla se dieron cuenta de que Tambor estaba destruyendo todo el territorio twi'lek que no podía poseer. El senador prometió que el ejército de clones de la República no ocuparía Ryloth después de que la Confederación hubiera sido derrotada, y Syndulla aclaró que creía en la democracia y que no le interesaba el poder político. Ahora aliado con la República, Syndulla reunió a sus combatientes y unió sus fuerzas con Windu. Para entrar en la capital, Lessu, Windu y Syndulla se enfrentaban a un problema —el único acceso a la ciudad era a través de un puente desplegable de energía de plasma, y sus controles estaban dentro de la ciudad. Además, Tambor había ordenado que los twi'leks fueran sacados de la ciudad y colocados frente a la capital como "escudo viviente", impidiendo una ofensiva directa sin pérdidas civiles. Observando las defensas de la ciudad, Syndulla distinguió varios Transportes Multi Tropas pasando juntos por un precipicio cercano y le dijo a Windu que sus espías le habían informado de que los transportes cargaban los tesoros de Tambor. Windu se fue con Stak y Razor para infiltrarse en uno de los transportes y cruzar el puente; y una vez los detectaran los droides de batalla B1 que custodiaban el puente, posiblemente tendrían sólo unos segundos para acabar de cruzar el puente antes de que fuera desactivado. El General Syndulla, el Comandante Ponds, y Tae Boon, el lugarteniente de Syndulla, comandaron las fuerzas combinadas del Escuadrón Rayo y los luchadores por la libertad para proporcionar al Jedi y a los dos soldados el mayor tiempo posible para cruzar el puente sin ser detectados. Windu y los clones pudieron abrise paso hasta la ciudad, y cabalgando un blurrg, inmediatamente Syndulla lideró una carga hacia el puente. Entrando en la ciudad, Syndulla se enfrentó a los droides de combate Confederados mientras Windu encontraba y capturaba a Tambor. Cuando el Presidente de la Unión Tecnológica se vio rodeado, varios [[Bombardero clase Hyena|bombarderos clase Hyena]] salieron a destruir Lessu bajo las órdenes del Jefe de Estado Confederado, el Conde Dooku, pero la oportuna intervención del General Skywalker y su padawan, la Comandante Ahsoka Tano, en sus cazas estelares Delta-7B impidió la destrucción de la capital. Tambor se rindió ante Syndulla, y el líder de los luchadores por la libertad le agradeció a Windu su ayuda para liberar a su mundo natal. Luego, habiendo resuelto sus rivalidades con el senador Taa, Syndulla se unió a Windu, Ponds y a Taa observando un desfile de celebración por la liberación de Ryloth. Personalidad y rasgos 250px|left|thumb|Syndulla lidera la carga hacia el puente de Lessu. Aunque al principio no fue entrenado como soldado y no era un guerrero hasta las Guerras Clónicas, el revolucionario Cham Syndulla era un táctico brillante y un líder ejemplar. Hacía el papel de modelo al pueblo que lideró y poseía las habilidades de liderazgo de la compasión, determinación, e inspiración que expresaba a sus iguales. Una de nobleza, también era humilde, y no estaba de acuerdo con la canción de Glie que ilustraba su reputación, creyéndose a sí mismo un soldado, no una leyenda. Incluso con pocos recursos, Syndulla le ofreció a Windu comida y bebida en el escondite de la resistencia para expresar los códigos twi'lek y tradición de hospitalidad. El twi'lek respetaba a los guerreros Jedi, pero sentía que éstos eran herramientas de una República corrompida si el Gran Ejército llegaba a ocupar la Ryloth liberada.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles Syndulla no confiaba en el senador Taa, creyendo que al senador no le importaba el destino del pueblo twi'lek, y también creía que una ocupación armada no era lo que Ryloth necesitaba; ni siquiera confiaba en el Gran Ejército de la República. A pesar de sus rivalidades con Taa y su oposición al liderazgo de Ryloth, Syndulla fue vacilante al convertirse en el líder de los luchadores por la libertad, but truly cared for his people y creyó que debía actuar con los mejores intereses de los twi'leks en mente. Juró que si los niños tomaban refugio en los campos rebeldes se heredaría una Ryloth libre de la ocupación Separatista y finalmente logró cumplir su promesa. Syndulla no mantuvo sus disputas personales con Taa si hacerlo significaba la pérdida de las vidas de la gente o la libertad. Syndulla podía hablar Básico Galáctico Estándar y entendía Twi'leki, su lengua natal. Tenía tatuajes del clan twi'lek en su cabeza y usaba una armadura de coraza. A pesar de sus orígenes no guerreros, fue entrenado cabalgando blurrgs y se volvió un experto controlando la poderosa mordida de las criaturas para usarlos contra sus adversarios. También era versado en el combate bláster y usó los modelos DL-44 y LL-30 de pistolas bláster. Entre bastidores 250px|thumb|Taa, Syndulla, Windu, y Ponds miran el desfile de victoria en Ryloth. Cham Syndulla apareció por primera vez en el cómic web Covetous, pero no fue identificado por nombre hasta que fuera publicado el cómic The Ballad of Cham Syndulla. Syndulla fue interpretado por Robin Atkin Downes en la versión original de la serie de televisión ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' y apareció en el vigésimoprimer episodio de la primera temporada, "Liberty on Ryloth", al igual que en The Ballad of Cham Syndulla, que ocurría justo antes del episodio. Luego recibió una entrada en el libro referencial Visual Guide Ultimate Battles al igual que una mención breve en The Essential Atlas, ambos publicados en agosto de 2009. Con la influencia francesa prominente en los twi'leks de la serie de televisión, Downes le dio la voz a Syndulla con un acento francés. En adición, el simbolismo twi'lek y su similaridad con lo grancés, también causó que Syndulla emergiera como el líder de la "Resistencia Fancesa" en Ryloth en contra de los Separatistas. Originalmente, Syndulla iba a ser un personaje fanático religioso aliado con los Separatistas, pero por los cambios tardíos de la trama del episodio, fue cambiado a un luchador por la libertad que comandaba la resistencia twi'lek. Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' * Fuentes * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Luchadores de resistencia Categoría:Twi'leks